1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION.
The present invention relates generally to automotive bumpers, and in particular is concerned with a collapsible support mounted between an impact bar and a fascia.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART.
Soft bumper systems for both front and rear ends of automobiles are well-known. Generally, an impact bar (also known as an impact beam) is mounted on a frame or support structure with fasteners or other suitable means. Impact bars are designed to resist deformation during impact, and reduce damage to the body and other components. Oftentimes, an energy-absorbing material is mounted on the outer face of an impact bar to absorb energy imparted by a collision. A pliable fascia is fitted over the energy-absorbing medium to provide an attractive outer surface of the bumper system.
Typically, a rigid support is provided between the fascia and the impact bar to hold the fascia in place. The support can be mounted on an upper surface of the impact bar and is fastened to the fascia. During impact, the support strokes with the impact bar and may buckle upwardly above the fascia, causing damageable components above the fascia to bend out of location or break.